


taking chances

by poketa



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, this is just fluff, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: Rachel Berry finds her on a dating app.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104





	1. new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw a prompt and needed to write something, pretty sure I will write more of this because I love this concept and just need those two idiots to be together, you know?
> 
> disclaimer: i own nothing but my grammar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine and Tinder shouldn't be put together.

* * *

They are at her apartment after her show and Rachel surprises even herself with what comes out of her mouth. 

"I want that" the Broadway star exclaims, watching with longing as the actress in the movie kisses her co-star and she knows it's acting and life isn't perfect like that, experiences have taught her that already...but still.

She wants some of that magic back in her life. 

Not to just act it every night at the stage for other people to see and experience, but to feel it herself, to have someone to kiss, hug and experience life with. Feel beautiful things again. It's been a long time since she had that.

Kurt nods with a dreamy sigh after he sips on his wine and crosses his arms over his cashmere sweater "Don't we all"

"Blaine exists and your life is basically that, shut up" Rachel reprimands with a smack to his arm and the alcohol must be hitting her hard after a long day with two shows, because she keeps on talking, snuggling on her big sweater "Anyway, I miss dating" she sighs.

Kurt grins suddenly, pausing the movie and his face means trouble "Let's make you a Tinder profile" he pitches and he doesn't sound as drunk as she feels but she is more of a lightweight than he is, anyway.

Rachel snorts and tries to snatch the remote away from his hand "That's ridiculous, to say the least - Tinder isn't suited for what I'm talking about"

"You want to date someone right?" Kurt inquires and his little grin is a little mocking but years of this friendship has told her how normal is to be teased by people you love. She nods as she backs down from taking the remote from his hand and sits back on the couch "Tinder is for that, Rach, having dates, meeting people, going out - believe me when I say is nothing like Grindr" he says with an eye roll and a disgusted scoff.

"What's a _Grindr_?" Rachel asks with confusion written all over her face.

Kurt sighs as he reaches for her personal cell phone laying on the coffee table, offering to her to unlock it with her finger "Sometimes I forget how painfully straight you are" he laments with a mocking expression.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaims with a pout, crossing her arms as Kurt ignores her and starts to download the app.

"Okay" he moves closer to her as the app opens before their eyes and the screen is now on both of their visions "Which pictures you want to put on your profile?" 

"Uh - the one from _People's_ magazine" she says pointing to the folder named under _'photos for profiles'_ and maybe is the wine talking - but _fuck it. let's try tinder._

"October or January?" Kurt inquires with a tilt of his head as he puts on his expert on social media voice and she just nods cluelessly "October's sexy and your legs look great but I think January has that home-y girlfriend vibe going to a date type" he explains wisely.

Rachel just nods again and sips her cup again " _Fuck_ it, just choose them"

Kurt chuckles as he chooses a candid photo they have from her birthday where she is grinning with a cupcake and one picture of her in her bed with Lullaby, her cat.

"Will this work?" Rachel asks with contempt as he starts to type on her biography ' _broadway actress, vegan, 24, music isn't just part of my life - it's my life'_ and she smiles because he knows her well enough - also choosing an age range around her twenties til thirty.

"Sweetie" Kurt replies with a smirk "you are hot young actress from Broadway, of course it will work - now - _Distance_ " Kurt reads with a raised eyebrow and he is being his professional self "Mmm, just around the area I think" her friend says as he selects a respectable distance around New York and she hums in agreement "Now - male, obviously" 

Rachel stops him suddenly and his hand stops the tapping "Wait - _I -_ " Kurt turns to her with a grin and her cheeks colour instantly, because he knows her _a little too well_.

"My my my, Rachel Berry wants to visit her sapphic side" Kurt teases and she pouts, before taking another long sip of her wine as he keeps on teasing her "colour me surprised"

"Shut up" Rachel hisses and he just grins as he presses one last step and she's on Tinder.

"Wanna shop?" Kurt asks mockingly, holding the phone on his hand with a tentative shake of his hand and she bites her lip, tries to take it but he moves it away "You know how to use it?" he asks with a serious face.

Rachel opens her mouth and “Not really” 

"Alright" he poses the phone so both of them will see the screen but he is the only one with his hand on it to swipe "Ugh, _no_ " Kurt swipes away the first three profiles of men as Rachel just nods with a snort "What about her?" he asks, showing her the screen.

A brunette with a smirk and leather pants smiles at the screen. _Samantha, 27. Motorcycles, rock and everything but settling down._

"She's...not my type, I think?" Rachel replies as he swipes to see her pictures and the next thing they see is a picture of the girl eating at a BBQ with many dead animals and she just groans with disgust " _next_ " 

Kurt laughs as he swipes left and the next profile just makes them both shout " _No_ " as Kurt swipes left on a girl with a MAGA hat.

“That was jarring” he exclaims.

And then they see her and Kurt instantly presses to see more.

_Quinn. 24. Photography. Traveling. Writing and then rewriting._

_And a rainbow emoji._

" _Oh my god_ " Kurt exclaims out loud as he starts swiping on her pictures, all three of them.

Quinn Fabray in all of her blonde glory stares back at them. 

In the first of her pictures, she is in a white backdrop with a black blazer and grey pants, she looks serious but seductive and is Rachel who swipes to the second picture - Quinn wearing a comfy sweater in a kitchen laughing at something with a tray of cookies in weird shapes. She is just as beautiful as Rachel remembers from high school and both of them swipe to see the last picture.

In a mountain, the sun shining behind, Quinn is smiling at the camera in hiking wear, she is winking at the camera and Rachel gulps at the sight.

"Wow" she finally breathes out, just staring at the last picture. Kurt blinks at the screen and she waits for his input while drinking more wine.

"I'm glad she's finally out" Kurt comments finally and she turns to him instantly, moving her cup down.

"Sorry - _what_?" she exclaims.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he lowers the phone but doesn't close the app "Please, she slept with Santana - after that everyone pretty much knew it" he scoffs.

Rachel closes her mouth as she hums and then adds in a bitter whisper "Like to forget about that one, actually" 

Now is Kurt who looks surprised and she gives herself an internal facepalm as he pushes with a grin " _Oh?"_ Rachel drinks more of her almost forgotten cup and then turns to her grinning friend.

"I've had a crush on Quinn since...forever" she confides with a guilty smile and he guffaws and Rachel explains further "at first I thought it was jealousy over her status and popularity and you know" Rachel points out with a hand to the picture on the screen " _her beauty_ \- but I - I may have harbored feelings for her that went beyond friendship after junior year" she ends and sips again at her cup but its apparently empty and she just pours more wine for the both of them.

While, Kurt just blinks at her and the silence is almost too much that she is tempted to turn the tv on and forget about this but then he speaks again.

"You are swiping right on Quinn" he states like is final and she opens her mouth to argue but he cuts her off with a hand "No - _this_ " Kurt raises his arm and the phone with the profile still on display with the most beautiful face she has ever seen greets her back and she bites her lip "this is a second chance, Rachel Barbra, and tonight we are taking chances" 

Rachel tries to protest but he shakes his head and just swipes right on the profile and she closes and opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

"What if we don't match?" Rachel asks finally, exasperated and using a little of her knowledge on the way the app works to argue.

"What if you do?" Kurt argues back as he sips on his wine and she shakes her head at him "No - no, don't pull that crap on me, there was always something electric about you two - now, if I think about it, it truly makes sense all the fighting" he admonishes with a knowing look and she bristles.

"You are insane" Rachel replies with a scoff "and delusional"

"And you are gay for Fabray" Kurt throws back with a smirk "let's just hope she is still gay for Berry" 

Rachel uses her opportunity and steals her phone back from him, putting it on her boobs with a triumphant smile as Kurt groans “Not fair”

“Nothing in love or war” Rachel replies and starts the movie again to distract herself from the great stress of waiting to know if Quinn Fabray likes her back on a ridiculous dating app.

Maybe her life is a little like a romantic comedy, after all.

* * *

It's three in the morning when she hears the vibration of her phone somewhere. 

Rachel opens her eye on the very dark room and pokes her head out of her nest of pillows as she searches for the noise. She localizes the bright screen from the other side of the bed and reaches for it with her right hand. The light of the screen is too much and she squints.

_You have a match!_

Frowning, Rachel unlocks her phone and clicks on the notification instantly.

_Quinn and You matched. Tell her something funny to break the ice!_

No. Freaking. Way

She stands up from her bed, throwing the door open and instantly running to the guest room.

“Kurt!” Rachel yells, throwing herself to the bed and the boy jumps from his drunken slumber with a groan “We matched! I can't believe it!" She exclaims.

He frowns at her, clicking on the light of the night table and it's then that it seems to make sense what she is talking about as he sees the phone.

“Told you!” Kurt says with a laugh and she shows him the phone and his grin is way too excited, like a kid in a candy store excited and she should fear a little but she is hyped on whatever's happening right now and residual alcohol in her veins.

And is in that very second that her phone vibrates again.

_Hi._

“Oh my” Rachel exclaims as she reads it and Kurt moves to read it too “What do I say?” 

“ _Hi back_ would be a good starter” Kurt suggests with a teasing grin and she tries to smack him but he moves away “But - we don't want to sound lame - ask her about photography” and Rachel could just about kiss him right at that second.

_Hi, such a long time huh, so photography?_

Kurt falls back to the pillow and she moves to lay beside him.

“What am I doing?” Rachel asks with a shake of her head as she stares at the ceiling of the room. The alcohol still coursing through her bloodstream must be deciding for her tonight “Quinn Fabray - I - we have so much history”

“Taking chances, darling” Kurt replies with a shrug and the way he says it, calms her a little. The two of them in their pajamas, staring at the ceiling as they wait for a reply is both strange and soothing and Rachel waits in peace for a reply.

Her phone vibrates against her hand and she moves it for the two of them to see.

_Really long time, Rach._

She bites her lip as she reads it and Kurt grips her bicep as a little sound of excitement leaves his mouth and just then another message appears.

_Yeah, photography. I'm all about capturing moments and opportunities now._

“Now that wasn't subtle” Kurt points out and she giggles as she starts to type back.

 _Maturing really puts things on perspective right?_

“Ask her out” he presses with an excited voice.

“But we have been talking for less than ten minutes” Rachel says with a frown as she moves her hands away from his own and impedes his advances to take over the conversation “Isn't that a little too soon?”

“You have known each other for a very long time, who cares” Kurt says with a puzzled voice as he snatches the phone away and offers it to her again “Coffee. Tuesday. 5pm. She chooses the place” 

Rachel purses her lips as her phone vibrates and another message enters her view.

_Yeah and things from the past too._

“Fuck it” Rachel accepts, typing on the phone.

_Wanna have coffee on Thursday? 6-ish?_

“There, done” Rachel concedes as she hides behind her hands, leaving the phone to his hands “Hope you are happy” she says a little muffled by her hands.

And there's instantly a reply that cut short her dramatic misery.

_Yes. I love to._

“Oh, what a suffering” Kurt teases as she stares at the screen of her phone and she slowly lets her hands fall from her face as she gazes at the screen “She said yes - what shall we do now?” he exclaims with a dramatic voice.

“Know that I hate you but I also love you” Rachel declares as she snatches the phone from his hands and he can't look more smug than he does now as another text enters the chat.

_Franchia on the 12 Park Ave has really good vegan options...just saying._

“Is that drool?” 

“Shut up” Rachel replies with a suppressed grin and bites her lip “Who are you texting?” Rachel asks after she reads the message again and again and turns to see him on his phone.

“Blaine, of course” Kurt replies with his own smile and then he lowers his phone “He sends you his best wishes and wants to know everything about your date when he comes back from filming” 

“Wait a moment - what if it's not a date?” Rachel asks with a frown and he turns to face her. 

Kurt eyes her seriously “Rachel - you two found the other in a dating app, for fucks sakes, if she wants to reunite as friends that's why facebook exists” he explains and she feels like being berated for a math teacher after doing badly on a really easy math problem.

“Alright, geez” she reacts, deciding to be forward and end her own questioning.

_Wonderful, it's a date_

She shows the phone to him and he nods with appreciation “Now, that's the confident woman I know” he says bumping her shoulder with his and shakes her head.

Her phone vibrates again and both of them inhale before she opens the message.

_:) Yes, it's a date._

Both gasps and hug like two teenagers at a concert and it doesn't matter they're both twenty four and have work tomorrow - it feels like being a teenager and getting a message from your crush all over again as the truth of what happened settles. 

She is having a date with Quinn Fabray.

* * *


	2. lonely creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side of the match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to read about Quinn side of things, hope you like it!

* * *

Quinn sighs with longing as she sips her tea, stretching her legs on the couch as a documentary plays on the TV. Comfy clothes, a warm beverage, everything is alright but for some reason, she feels like something is missing.

_"Sea turtles are generally solitary creatures that remain submerged for much of the time they are at sea -"_

Everything _was_ alright.

She frowns as the TV screen turns off but Quinn turns around on her spot on the couch and the sight of Santana with the remote is enough to explain what happened "I was watching that, you know" she says with annoyance.

"Don't care" Santana replies with a shrug and by her look Quinn knows she's up to something "Go change, we are going out" 

"You've got a big test coming" Quinn replies knowingly as she opens the remote app on her phone and turns the tv on again "Good try"

_"- after the pair separates, they go on to mate with other sea turtles"_

Santana groans.

"Even fucking sea turtles get laid more than you and they spend most of their life _fucking_ alone" her roommate points out and Quinn sighs deeply as she tries to concentrate on the screen "When was the last time you went on a date?"

Quinn has to give it a thought and she knows that's enough of an answer to agree with Santana's point, so she doesn't reply to that.

"Your point?" The blonde asks, crossing her arms and trying to not sound defensive but this is a sore object. Her love life or lack thereof, is something that Santana likes to mention, at least, twice a week and lately - every time they interact.

One would think a law student would be too occupied to intercede in the life of their friends but if anything Santana is known for being a multitasking _bitch._

Santana shuts down the TV again, throwing herself down on the couch with her and Quinn grumbles as she makes space and turns the TV on "Give me your phone" her friend orders with her palm open.

"No" But Quinn just gives her a look “Fuck off”

"Whatever _"_ Santana replies with her hands up as she takes her own from her bra and stands up from the couch "Don't give it to me - watch your documental, lay with your misery, I'm gonna study to become a hot lawyer, bye sucker”

There's a weird glint in her eye as she says this and Quinn watches her with suspicion as she disappears back to her room but prefers to go back to the documental and sips again on her tea. 

Santana needs a new hobby.

* * *

The latina groans as she turns another page on her constitutional law book.

She was being truthful when mentioning her need to study for a test but it's not like she can't have some fun and she still has more days to study and with a sly smile, Santana opens _Tinder_ on her phone and the profile of Quinn pops up at her as her book lays forgotten on her desk.

"Let's find you a hot date, blondie" she whispers as she starts to swipe right on all the hot girls.

It's not the first time she has done this, not by a long shot but its been awhile since she last tried this and most of her matches seem to be gone - so she got to hunt another girl for her friend. She rolls her eyes as she remembers her friend's taste on girls and slows down a bit to read the biographies of the girls but most of them just sound so boring and unappealing that she goes back to her original method.

Santana swipes left over three profiles when suddenly, she sees her and stopping is inevitable.

" _Holy shit_ " 

_Rachel. Broadway actress, vegan, 24, music isn't just part of my life - it's my life'_

She taps on the profile and the pictures confirm it, that's Rachel Berry on a dating app. 

The girl that Quinn pursued like a kindergarten kid for years, instead of telling her how much she liked her annoying ass. 

The girl that had a knack for pursuing the same boys Quinn used as her beards. 

An idea pops up.

_Well..._

Quinn has never been over her crush on Rachel, Santana is sure, her taste in girls proves it, her unsuccessful love life too. It does prove her point that she has seen Quinn checking Rachel's social media once or twice, while drunk.

It would be quite the opportunity to try to reunite them, right?

Swiping right on the profile, Santana smirk widdens as the app informs her that they matched. Perhaps Quinn isn't the only one who hasn't forgotten her crush.

_You and Rachel matched! Talk to her._

"Alright" Santana whispers to herself as she stares at the chat conversation, rubbing her hands. Isn't this her lucky day? "Let's put those acting abilities to practice" says as she thinks over a simple opening.

_Hi._

She stands up from the desk and tiptoes to the door, opening it slightly, Santana catches her roommate, sleeping on the couch as another documental about some other sea animal plays.

Walking there, the law student turns the TV off and looks at her roommate "You owe me" she whispers to the sleeping figure and picks the couch throw to cover her.

And it's then that the phone vibrates and she holds her breath as Quinn turns but doesn't wake up.

_Hi, such a long time huh, so photography?_

Santana chuckles as she walks back to her room and throws herself on the bed with a yawn.

_Really long time, Rach._

She squints her eyes as she thinks the nickname over - did Quinn ever call her Rach? Whatever, it's been a long time, present Quinn would call her Rach.

_Yeah, photography. I'm all about capturing moments and opportunities now._

She snorts as her fingers type the reply and imagines face Rachel would be making now.

Quinn Fabray is flirting with her.

 _Maturing really puts things on perspective right?_ Santana types trying to imitate the words that Quinn has told her a few times and hopes that Rachel just believes it as she drops the cellphone aside and strips her clothes off, changing to her pajamas.

 _Yeah and things from the past too_ Santana adds as she notes a lack of replies, maybe a hint will help. The cell phone vibrates on her bed as she enters the bathroom to brush her teeth.

 _Wanna have coffee on Tuesday? 6-ish?_ and she grins with her mouth full of foam as she reads it.

"Berry and Fabray sitting on a tree" she sings mockingly as her fingers reply and she enters the bathroom with the phone.

_Yes. I love to._

"Kissing" Santana sings after spitting the foam out as she remembers something while brushing her teeth. Rachel still vegan huh? 

_Franchia on the 12 Park Ave has really good vegan options...just saying._

God bless her classmates and their big mouths that can't stop blabbering about being foodies and other crap. Hopefully, Quinn won't make a fuss over the food.

_Wonderful, it's a date_

"Oh, _Quinnie_ " Santana says as she reads the reply, while going back to her room and throwing herself on her bed "you're gonna love this" 

_:) Yes, it's a date_

She closes the app and yawns bigly, never say that Santana Lopez ain't a good friend.

It's been enough work for today, guess she'll have to continue tomorrow. 

* * *

"Morning" 

Quinn turns from her place behind the stove and eyes her roommate as she strolls around the kitchen with her hair wet but already changed for class "Long night?" she asks with pity as she notes the dark circles under her eyes.

But Santana laughs quietly as she starts the coffee machine "Yeah, law school is kicking my ass" she turns around and they look at each other before laughing.

"Shut up, you love it" Quinn replies as she scrambles her eggs and sprinkles them with some pepper and tomatoes in dice.

"I truly do" Santana accepts with a shrug as she yawns "Hey - got anything to do tomorrow at 6 pm?" She asks with a casual tone that makes Quinn pay attention to her.

"Well.." Quinn turns the stove off and picks the pan to put it at the table "Got to write an article and then talk to my agent about the book release" she explains mentally ticking her week schedule.

"Sucks to be you" Santana mocks as she moves to pour both of them some coffee and Quinn is tempted to push her but she is holding hot coffee "so tomorrow, 6 pm?" her friend insists.

"At 6 pm I'll be free - _why?_ " Quinn asks as she accepts the warm cup and eyes her roommate strangely, when she starts like this - its never good for her.

Santana informs her, stealing some pita and munching on it "'cuz I got you a date"

"No thanks" Quinn replies with a shake of her head as she puts eggs on her pita bread and ignores the occupant of the other side of the table.

"Uh, this is not a ' _no thanks_ ' situation, bitch" Santana scolds her with a glare as she sips her coffee and swallows her bite "Say thank you and go to the date" 

"How did you even get me a date?" Quinn questions as she bites the bread with a furrowed brow "Who even is she?" she inquires with suspicion.

Living with Santana truly made her be more careful about things that shouldn't be suspicious for any other person.

Santana eyes her as she sips on her coffee "She's your type, that's all that matters" she replies if a little flippantly.

"I don't have a-" Quinn tries to argue instantly but a laugh interrupts her.

"Yeah and I'm not into blondes, face the facts, barbie dyke" Santana points out with a knowing grin and Quinn closes her mouth "you like them brunettes with killer legs". 

Quinn grits her teeth with a smile "Call me that again and I'll slap you so hard you'll need plastic surgery" she threatens with a shake of her head.

And, of course, Santana laughs.

"Cute, so - you're both dramatic, seems like you will like each other - perfect" Santana seems to have an idea as Quinn scoffs at her and continues to have breakfast "Look - if this doesn't work, I'll never again interfere in your boring ass love life" 

"What's the catch?" Quinn asks with a raised eyebrow as she lowers her coffee and inspects the expression on her face.

"No catch" Santana declares as she stands up from the table, moving to drop her own mug at the sink "just go on this date and you tell me how it goes" she says as she turns around and heads to her bedroom, leaving a confused Quinn at the table who remembers the sea turtle documental.

This seems like a win-win situation: she has a good date and meets at once an interesting woman or it goes terribly and Santana will never again set her up with anyone else.

"Alright" Quinn agrees in a loud voice "I'll go" she shakes her head as there's cheering from somewhere around the apartment. Santana sometimes is so strange.

" _Great! I'll text you the address_ " Santana yells back and Quinn sighs, rubbing her forehead, wondering if she made the right decision " _bye, bitch!"_ she hears as she eats more of her breakfast and swallows it with difficulty.

"Bye, _Satan!"_ She yells back as she tries to not dwell too much into this mysterious date of hers.

The last thing she needs is to be faced with another exasperating woman, for that place in her life, Santana already fills the spot.

“God what she got me into?” Quinn wonders out loud, standing from her chair to clean the dishes. 

Time to start her day.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Santana set them up, her chaotic energy had to be put to good use - don't you all think? anyway, thank you for reading and next chapter, we will finally have the date!


	3. the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel prepares for the date and part one of the date happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this a long time ago but I'll end it soon alright? i just started having more ideas and had to write everything and yeah - what a mess. hope u like it.

* * *

Rachel wakes up to the sound of chirping birds and her alarm at 6 am. With a smile, she puts on her earpods, ready to start her day, when suddenly the events from last night come crashing down in her mind, stopping her track of thought and making her misstep towards her elliptical.

"Oh my…" Rachel inhales as she opens the _Tinder_ app on her phone and rereads the conversation and confirms it  _ "I have a date with Quinn Fabray" _ her pulse quickens as she begins to remember how she got to that point. 

The wine. The App. Kurt. Matching with Quinn -  _ Flirting _ with Quinn -  _ asking her out on a date! _

“I have a date with Quinn" Rachel repeats gaping at the text messages.

But it feels less like fear for the unknown and more like excitement as she starts her daily routine, trying to ignore the butterflies down there in her stomach.

* * *

  
  


"Don't you look chipper this morning" Kurt mocks as he enters the kitchen at 7:30 am. He looks well rested and it's probably because he likes her guestroom more than he likes his own bed "Wondering what is causing this occurrence" he teases as she cuts her bagel open and spreads some vegan cheese cream on it. 

He bypasses her and pours himself a cup of coffee from her machine. They may not live together anymore but he knows her apartment like the back of his own hand and his way around it.

Rachel rolls her eyes as he speaks but can't help but grin a little.

"Although I'm terrified about the outcome of the outing" Rachel comments idly as he sips his coffee before adding some stevia and looking back at her "I can't help but feel excited about it -  _ I'm going on a date with Quinn Fabray! _ " her tone rises a little and a little blush creeps on her cheeks as she says it.

Kurt sighs dreamily as he puts a hand to his chest.

"All that high school drama makes so much sense now" He replies with a smirk as he taps the breakfast table with his fingers "You and Quinn always had crazy chemistry if I'm being honest - that duet you sang in junior year?" He says teasingly before sipping his coffee again and sending her a look.

Rachel colours as she remembers the event that pushed that duet, her hands going straight to her face "I'm so glad I didn't get her nose on my face" she comments idly as she touches her nose and then drops her hands "It would've been so weird to look at a mirror after that" 

"That's compulsive heterosexuality for you, darling" Kurt blinks as he mulls over his words "Repression does weird things to your mind - I would know after making out with Brittany" he adds with a shake of his head with conflict clear on his face “And singing that song"

Rachel laughs and then bites down on her bagel.

"Time for work, gotta pass to my apartment first so I'll leave now and see you at lunch?" Kurt asks as he drinks the last of his mug and stands from his chair.

" _ Can't _ " Rachel replies with a grimace and a shake of her head "Dress fitting and interview - what about dinner?" she offers back.

"That works too" Kurt accepts with a kiss to her forehead as he puts on his coat "See you later,  _ ladykiller _ "

And she tries to slap his arm but he just moves out of her reach and exits the apartment in a swift movement.

Rachel shakes her thoughts away from his words but can't help but wonder towards highschool and her interactions with the blonde as she has breakfast.

Every fight and tension, those moments they shared in the privacy of bathrooms and behind curtains. 

Underneath all the boy drama that always seemed to pursue them, Rachel always knew she had an attraction towards Quinn - not even a romantic one - just a  _ pull _ that always seemed to make itself present as they interacted.

After Quinn's pregnancy, things shifted and the edges of being enemies started to become blurred as Quinn scoffed at her attempt of friendship but still had those moments of closeness and intimacy that had Rachel at the brink of asking about his advice.

Junior year was an avalanche of drama that Rachel still tries to make sense sometimes. 

Often, she would catch Quinn looking at her, not even just at performances but at Glee and then at lunch and sometimes at the bus riding to Sectionals and Regionals. 

On those occasions, Rachel would have given anything to know what was going on that mind as she blushed and looked the other way, because Quinn would just frown after being caught and look away too.

Senior year came with a bang that had Rachel quite in shock for days. 

Seeing Quinn with a nose piercing, pink hair and ripped fishnets, topped with some smoking had an effect on Rachel that made her realize quite clearly that she was, in fact,  _ attracted _ to Quinn. 

She wanted to _ kiss _ Quinn Fabray - to go beyond a friendship, something that even then seemed preposterous to even think about.

And that itself was the whole problem that she sent straight to the back of her mind, just cementing their friendship because she _had_ Finn and Quinn _was_ _straight_.

Quinn, who didn't support her wedding with Finn at first but then got in a car crash running late to their wedding.

Quinn, who gave her a train ticket to visit but never made an attempt to actually visit, eventually losing all contact with her.

Quinn, who gave her prom queen but denied it with a smile and a little blush, even when Santana confirmed it to Rachel with a teasing smile, years after.

Nothing told Rachel that Quinn wanted anything more than a simple friendship with her.

Or so Rachel thought as she tried to not frown and remember the moment when she found out about Quinn _and_ Santana at Schue's wedding. 

Santana, who basically bragged about their night together to Rachel, meanwhile she really tried to not look like she wanted to punch Santana.

After that, Rachel became a little more guarded about her feelings towards Quinn and altogether moved to focus on her career.

Because if Quinn liked girls - that didn't  _ necessarily _ mean she liked Rachel, right?

They parted ways and losing contact with one another became years of basically not talking at all. Kurt kept contact with Santana and apparently Santana had contact with Quinn but beyond that, Rachel never had another encounter with Quinn.

Until  _ now _ .

Shaking her head full of thoughts, Rachel quickly ends her breakfast as she realizes she has little time to get to the theatre. 

" _ Crap"  _ she regrets, getting her coat and grabbing her purse. Sending a message to get her Lyft. Grabbing her script, she tries to not trip on her way out.

Quinn Fabray has always a way to enter her mind and shake things up but this time, it doesn't feel like a burden, it feels just like maybe, something greater is happening in front of her eyes.

* * *

  
  


Thursday morning Rachel wakes up with an energy that sends her with a big smile to the shower after her exercise. 

Kurt asks her how she feels at lunch and she tells him about the dream she had last night where Quinn appeared at the restaurant in a lovely dress and they shared a dinner that quickly morphed to a montage of a musical and both started to dance and sing about their love and quickly everything turned to a ridiculous John Hughes movie with unicorns and a festival.

Her dream is met with an incredulous laugh and all she can do is huff and promise to never tell him anything else as he apologizes in-between little laughs.

"Come on - you had a musical dream about your  _ potential sapphic _ lover" Kurt points out with a raised brow "I might add that Baz Luhrmann would direct a brilliant musical out of this with the whole from enemies to friends to lovers trope"

Rachel wholeheartedly agrees as she sees the appeal of a romantic story featuring repression, love, car crashes, weddings and more.

"The star-crossed lovers" Kurt sighs dreamily as he pinches an avocado cube with a fork "How long it's been since you last saw each other anyway?" he inquires.

Rachel has to wreck her brain to remember as she spares a broccoli " _ Years _ , at least" she complies and bites her veggie wrap, munching thoughtfully and then swallowing "I'm trying to not freak out about the whole ordeal concerning the date, but just the concept of opening an actual conversation is making me antsy- if I start ranting I will definitely scare her off" Rachel vents out to her friend, who eats his own meal in bites and pays attention to her "Quinn always liked to shut me down if I started being too verbose for her liking" she laments with a nervous expression.

"Well, if that happens now, sweetie, she can always kiss you to shut you up" Kurt suggests with a smirk and Rachel colours at his words.

_ Kissing _ Quinn Fabray - she wouldn't be opposed to that.

"You are fantasizing about kissing her, don't you?" Kurt inquires with an intrigued face as he rests on his stretched arm

"Shut up" Rachel replies, throwing a napkin at him but he just laughs more as her aim sends the object flying a whole meter away.

At least, his support exists even if it's more teasing than anything.

* * *

  
  


"This is just a date - yes, she's your high school crush but you are a successful Broadway star" Rachel says into the mirror.

She looks at herself and her outfit and tries to assure herself “And she's just the prettiest girl you've ever met -  _ crap”  _

Rachel stares at the simple red strapless dress as her hair falls down in waves and smiles to herself.

"You got this" even if it doesn't feel like she does, Rachel needs to reassure herself before walking out of her apartment.

She gets her purse and puts on her heels.

_ You got this. _

* * *

  
  


And Quinn is still the prettiest girl that Rachel has ever seen, years later, different cities and different circumstances but it doesn't change.

Quinn is _stunning_.

Her long pale neck, blonde curls that hang to adorn her face, she is dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt that looks both sexy and professional and Rachel's mouth feels dry as she gazes at her.

Quinn enters the restaurant and their gazes meet instantly, like magnets destined to be together, it's impossible to tear their eyes apart as they seize each other up. 

Her face has an expression of awe that Rachel tries to not get overexcited about but when the blonde gets to their table it is impossible to not feel a little faint in front of the beautiful sight.

" _ Rachel _ " her voice caresses her name in a way that makes Rachel want to die in a cloud of mush but she just stands up from the chair and smiles back.

There's a look that crosses Quinn's eyes that makes Rachel sightly nervous but she remains stoic as the blonde seems to gather herself up and take a seat "You look gorgeous" Quinn says then and the way her gaze travels her body, breaks any barrier that tries to settle in the silence "It's been - such a long time" The blonde adds as Rachel lowers herself on the seat with a shy smile.

"Really long time" Rachel agrees with a nod as she mulls over her next words "There are no words to truly describe how breathtaking you look tonight, Quinn, but I will give it a try and say that you're a sight to behold and to be addressed in poetry and expressed in painting" Rachel rants nervously as she colours.

Quinn's cheeks turn crimson as she quietly laughs and Rachel congrats herself for it 

"Still got a way with words huh?" The blonde says with a flirtatious smile and there's something mesmerizing about having Quinn's whole attention that makes Rachel want to say more

"Just for the prettiest girl I know" Rachel replies cheekily but the moment quickly breaks as the waiter interrupts them to take their orders "Uh, we haven't decided yet - can you give us some more time?" Rachel replies with a light blush as Quinn giggles at her and she sends her playful glare "Have you been here before?" Rachel asks, looking over the menu, trying to control her hands with something.

"Not really" Quinn replies with a shake of her head as she opens her own menu "Santana said the food was alright"

"Santana suggested it?" Rachel frowns and moves her menu down to gaze at her  _ date _ "you guys still in contact?" she inquires shyly.

"We are roommates" Quinn informs her with a puzzled look but then looks down on her menu "Although, she spends most of her time reading for school and becoming a lawyer" she jokes with a roll of her eyes.

"Totally didn't see that one coming" Rachel replies with a nod as she mulls over her thoughts "One would think she would be pursuing Brittany and her dance tour all over the world" she offers timidly, remembering the couple with some nostalgia.

"She's too chicken to do something like that" Quinn says with a little sad smile that Rachel understands. Being here feels like a jump into the unknown and it's scaring Rachel to just be sitting here with Quinn. The blonde continues with a shrug "Preferred to stay here and get her law degree" 

"Santana Lopez,  _ lawyer _ " Rachel comments with a perplexed smile as she thinks about it. Her delinquent of a friend being a lawyer...but somehow it just makes sense "Life is funny" she says with a smile.

And looks down at the menu, the spinach and courgette lasagna looks tempting and Rachel settles on it.

"Tell me about it" Quinn replies as she also looks up from her menu and the way her eyes burn down on Rachel, it makes her feel nervous but excited "we wouldn't be here if life wasn't, don't you think?" the way her lips quirk into an attractive smirk touches Rachel like a caress.

"Ready to order, ma'am?" 

Both snap to look at him and tell their choices and the way Quinn pronounce one of the plates with a french name settles warm in her heart.

Rachel shakes her head as she watches the waiter walk away and turns to gaze at the beautiful blonde in front of her, finally, she can't help her words.

"I'm still shocked that you agreed to go out with me" the dark haired girl expresses with concealed perplexity as she mulls over the face of the blonde and her expression.

She would like to know what she is thinking.

"Well, it was a little surprising but if anything" Quinn replies as there's again that glint that makes Rachel feel warm all over as the blonde digs deeply into her heart with those beautiful hazel eyes of her "this is far better than anything I would dream" her raspy voice expresses.

And the waiter comes back with their bottle of wine and Rachel offers "Cheers to that" she extends her glass as he pours the wine and Quinn raises hers with a smirk.

"For second chances" Quinn says.

"For second chances" Rachel repeats with a smile.

* * *

  
  


The meal goes better than Rachel could have imagined before. 

Quinn laughs and jokes, teases her about things that Rachel likes but it's never mean or patronizing, it's flirty and possibly the best date she ever had as they end up watching the other while they talk about their present lives.

"Would you ever let me see some of your work?" Rachel asks as she sips on her wine and even though she ate, her mind is drunk. 

Drunk on Quinn and being this close to her, drunk on this evening and drunk on the possibility of  _ more _ .

The sensuality of their gazes meeting in the middle could burn the whole place down.

"Well…" Quinn speaks and she has a haze in her eyes that draws Rachel in. Her heart beats erratically and she nods goading the blonde to go in "We could go now to my apartment for drinks? if you would like it" the blonde suggests.

And underneath the invitation there's a hot  _ hot _ heat that makes Rachel feel  _ wanted _ , she bites her lip and the way those hazel eyes lower with her movement, tells Rachel what she has to say.

"Let's go" she replies and her voice sounds way too low to be hers but she's dreaming and Quinn is Morpheus carrying her to the abyss.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they are going to her apartment omg omg omg

**Author's Note:**

> writing the date will be both fun and a torture, maybe i'll take a note from my personal experiences. bye.


End file.
